House Erid
Write the first paragraph of your page here. House History House Erid captured roughly 3/4 of their current holdings from House Dremine and some from House Jerik before the merger that created Sonia's House. What are known within J-D as the outer colonies were once uninhabitable worlds sceeded from Erid as part of the terms for a longer lasting peace agreement. Some have argued that they should never have been handed over and that they should have finished Jerik-Dremine while they had the chance. House Erid contributed to the Dominion wide call for ships in the expedition against the Pirate Warlords. Erid contributions included atleast 50 corvettes, eight light cruisers, five carriers and two Shukhant class Medium cruisers. The Erid fleet was tasked with relieving the siege at Robrinaan, a colony world in the Ulatt Dwarf Galaxy. While victorious with the help of House Jerik-Dremine reinforcements, what remained of the Erid fleet could barely be called that. With only one critically damaged Shukhant, four Carriers, just as many Light Cruisers and a pair of corvettes surviving the battle. During the Neeran Offensive into the Pandora Cluster, House Erid sent a bigger fleet then what they contributed for the expedition. Unfortunately that fleet was all but annihilated, forcing Erid leadership to stop supporting the war. This caused the ruling house to cease all financial aid to Erid, with no way to replace their fleet losses and having their financial credit destroyed the house spiraled out of control with its Earl slowly losing authority over his house. House Erid would later come under the sway of Baron Ukalah, who was the unofficial ruler of the House due to the Earls inability to control it. Ukalah would later sell off most of the House and it's assets to Aries in return for a large high tech fleet with which he intended to conquer Jerik-Dremine's outer colonies for himself. All being part of a plan by Aries to test how well they could buy a government. In 4031 following Erid supported terrorist attacks on Jerik-Dremine production blocks around Dreminth the relations between the two went from cold to outright hostilities with the two of them engaging in warfare for over a week until Jerik-Dremine managed to capture Baron Ukalah on Alaior, thanks to the efforts of Sonia Reynard and a team of infiltrators. Erid holdings and assets where merged with Jerik-Dremine and Aries production facilities and other company assets where nationalized by order of Earl Jerik of House Jerik-Dremine. House Holdings NA: Conquered by Jerik-Dremine House Military Forces NA: Drafted into Jerik-Dremine after conquest of Erid. Key House Personnel Baron Zoluw Dro'allKIA - KIA during early phases of the battle of Robrinaan, possibly by suicide attacks by slave-chipped Scarab crews Knight Captain Desh Xisoth Dro'all - Assumed command of the Erid fleet at the battle of Robrinaan after Baron Zoluw was killed. Last seen commanding from a Lance Class Medium Cruiser. Assisted Knight Captain Sonia Reynard of rival House Jerik-Dremine to intercept tagged random money after Bekka Reynard was kidnapped. Presumably the Erid noble behind the drug or kidnapping ring was identified and potentially punished or rewarded. Baron Ukalah male?POW - Commander of a House Erid fleet that assisted Sonia Reynard in driving off a Neeran Super Carrier attacking a key world in House Urtanim space. His flagship is an Aries Zeus class Heavy Cruiser which was initially rushed to completion and launched missing much of its intended armament. Trivia First encountered in thread 17 at the Battle of RobrinaanCategory:Dominion of Royal Houses Category:Factions Category:House Erid